There has been proposed a technique of using a lens in connecting an optical fiber to any optical device with use of an optical connector thereby to improve connection efficiency, in which technique, an optical collimator is applied to connection of a single or a plurality of optical fibers.
In such an optical collimator, it is necessary to position an end surface of the optical fiber and a collimator lens. As a method for positioning the end surface of the optical fiber and the collimator lens, there is conventionally known a method of inserting a separate-component spacer into a holding member (for example, see patent literature 1).
Besides, as a method for assembling an optical connector, there is known a method of using a separate-component collet chuck for holding the optical fiber (for example, see patent literature 2).